


Bathroom

by tsukkeilate (hishirin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Third year! Hinata, college student! Ushijima, cross posted from tumblr, mentions of OiKage and KuroTsukki, this was supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/tsukkeilate
Summary: You meet dangerous people in the bathroom, Hinata had always believed in that. And never did that statement proved him wrong. Never.Case in point? Ushijima Wakatoshi.





	

Hinata thought that after most of the dangerous people he met over the course of his entire volleyball career in high school, one would think they’re dwindling in numbers. 

Apparently, not as they leave _then come back_. To probably haunt him. Probably. 

It was a fine afternoon and Karasuno had just finished their preliminaries and on their way to watch the other teams that they would face off tomorrow. Hinata thought it was a good idea to take a bathroom break to freshen up a bit, forgetting the horrifying run-ins that he had with dangerous people like Kageyama of Kitagawa Daichi in middle school, Oikawa and Iwaizumi of Aobajohsai, Aone of Date Tech and Ushijima of Shiratorizawa two years ago. He thought that they most likely were busy with their college life and have no time in checking up on what’s happening to their former teams. 

He was proven wrong when he saw Ushijima casually washing his hands as if it was the normal thing in the world (it was, but Hinata’s exaggerating in shock). 

“J-J-J-J….JAPAN!” Hinata exclaimed, jumping a bit in nervousness. Ushijima spared him a glance as he turned the knob off, and dried his hands with a handkerchief. 

“Hinata Shoyo.” Ushijima addressed him, looking calm as ever compared to sweating mess that was the boy he just addressed.

“W-what are you doing here?” Hinata asked, staring at the older man who looked quite attractive with his red plaid shirt’s sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a graphic tee underneath and a pair of black skinny jeans  that hugged his toned body quite nicely, with brown leader boots to finish that look of being fashionably dressed without trying. His hair was shaved on side of his head with his shades resting on top of his head that made him look _hotter_ than— 

Okay. He should stop there. Wrong thoughts, wrong person and wrong place. Calm your hormones down, Hinata, the man’s probably straight as a ruler.

 _‘But if he isn’t…. ’_ His mind treacherously supplied and he took a mental note to beat the shit out of Bakageyama and Tsukki for that dare. Not his fault when he developed a weird happy crush on the ex-Shiratorizawa ace back then in first year. He hate to admit it, but aside from occasional jerk moments, Ushijima’s really attractive in a way he couldn’t explain. 

Also not his fault if he fancies bad ass looking men with cool and enigmatic persona.  _  
_

_‘Sounds very much like the person over there.’_

Brain, shut up. 

“Washijo-sensei invited me to come and give a pep talk to the team.” Ushijima replied, snapped Hinata from his reverie ignoring the wonders that deep voice was doing to him. 

Ushijima walked closer to Hinata, who instinctively stepped out of the way and got more tensed as he did so. Ushijima looked mildly amused. 

“A-ah… I see. Well, uh, I gotta go now. Um, nice meeting you again. Cool shirt by the way, very lit. Y-you’re probably leaving now huh? Well don’t let me stop you so uh, see ya!” Hinata rambled before sprinting pass Ushijima with his face feeling on fire, mentally screaming and chastising himself for being an embarrassment. He prayed to every deity out there to please open up the ground and swallow him right there and then. But there’s still Nationals to worry about so may be another time when he wasn’t preoccupied with volleyball and mooning over stupid crushes, Kageyama’s words, not his.

(But for the record, he didn’t spend weeks or years mooning over his crushes because there was never more than one. And he totally didn’t stalk their facebook or fansite or _anything_ , because there was nothing to stalk and there was no crush to moon over. Kageyama’s just being his usual haughty self just because he got himself a boyfriend.)

“Where the hell have you been?” Kageyama demanded, “you look like shit.” 

“Don’t you mean your face?” Hinata mumbled, before sitting beside him. “Ushiwaka was here. I met him on the way to the bathroom.” 

“Is he now?” Tsukishima said with that all knowing tone he knows Hinata hated. Hinata gritted his teeth. 

“So, did you faint when you saw him?” Kageyama asked, smirking. Tsukishima mimicked the setter and added some unhelpful comments about his happy crush on the former ace back then in first year. 

“Shut up!” Hinata snapped, cheeks red, “it wasn’t my fault he grew up hot, especially with his stupid hair and his stupid face.” He mumbled. 

“And apparently, you’d be seeing more of his stupid hair and stupid face.” Kageyama said, pointing at the figure who was walking to benches of the Shiratorizawa volleyball team. The shocked faces of the players were priceless. 

 _‘It’s okay, I was like that too. Hella attractive, I know.’_  Brain. **Shut.Up.**

“Try not to stare too much.” Kageyama teased, “we’re keeping an eye on the balls on court, not on his ass.” 

“Shut up! As if you weren’t ogling at the Grand King’s ass too last week! You’re even worse than me, Bakageyama!” Hinata retorted, and Kageyama’s face turned into a very ripe tomato. 

“Ooohhh, burned.” Tsukishima sniggered. 

“You were doing the same thing to Kuroo-san too, Tsukki.” Yamaguichi reminded him. 

“Shut up Tadashi.” Tsukishima clicked his tongue and focused on the match on going to hide his flushed cheeks.

They stopped teasing Hinata for awhile as the match started, focusing on the key players and building up strategy for tomorrow. Despite the teasing from Kageyama earlier, Hinata couldn’t help it whenever Ushijima would talk to the team and give them a pep talk, while their demon coach takes the backseat. Ushijima has this way with his aura that just commanded _attention_ from everyone else. 

Although it worked way too well when Hinata spent 10 minutes _straight_ to just direct his full attention on Ushijima. Oh well, atleast he wasn’t bus—

“Sho, I think Ushiwaka-san’s loooking at you.” Yamaguichi commented and Hinata wished the Earth would split open and swallow him whole. If it didn’t, maybe dying out of embarrassment will. 

He shrunk back in his seat, shifting uncomfortably, when Ushijima flashed him a smirk before turning his attention to the match. Hinata felt his stomach fall into the depths of hell. 

_Ushiijima Wakatoshi just smirked at him._

_At. **Him**._

“Looks like someone’s getting laid tonight.” Tsukishima commented and Kageyama snorted loudly and Hinata wished they’d trip over and fall to their deaths for being such horrible friends. 


End file.
